Escolhendo o Próprio Destino
by CarlaPaixone
Summary: E se de repente aqueles que eram vistos como inimigos se revelassem aliados? O que aconteceria quando todo o mundo bruxo descobrisse toda a verdade por trás dos malfoys e outros "inimigos"? Como superar a perda de pessoas queridas e seguir em frente? Como acabar com um sentimento de tristeza que te persegue? Como Harry e Draco Lidariam com o que o futuro os reserva?
1. Traição

Narrado por Draco Malfoy

Estávamos naquela sala prestes a começar uma luta que eu gostaria de evitar, meus amigos não sabiam mas eu estava ali com o mesmo objetivo do trio de ouro, mas infelizmente não teria como fazer com que eles acreditassem e mesmo que eu tentasse, meus dois amigos com certeza tentariam me matar quando entendessem que eu não estava do mesmo lado que eles.

—Fogomaldito!— Crabble gritou.

Antes mesmo que eu ou qualquer um pudéssemos fazer algo, Crabble já estava morto... Morto pelo seu próprio feitiço. Será que esse seria o meu fim? Eu queria ajudar a mudar o destino de todos desde o começo, mas também sabia que tinha uma grande parcela de culpa na parte de ter infernizado a vida de muitas pessoas. Talvez aquela fosse minha hora, a hora que finalmente eu seria consumido pelo fogo e finalmente essa maldita marca sumiria da minha pele juntamente com todo meu ser.

Mas novamente me tiraram a chance de finalmente pagar por todos os meus erros e morrer, seria um alívio para todos quando descobrissem que Draco Malfoy havia sido morto de forma trágica e agonizante, afinal de contas era isso que eu merecia, não era? Nem tudo é como a gente quer que seja, e mais uma vez aquele grifinório estava lá! Harry Potter ao resgate!! Será que ele era mesmo tão bom e honrado assim?, Salvando seu "inimigo" de uma morte dolorosa mas que deixaria metade do mundo bruxo em êxtase... Antes que eu pudesse pensar já estava agarrado a ele, me segurando e torcendo para que ele fosse tão bom desviando de fogo quanto era desviando de balaços. E mais uma vez eu era uma contradição ambulante: ao mesmo tempo que queria que minha vida terminasse ali de uma vez por todas no meio daquela sala em chamas, eu me agarrava a Harry como se ele fosse minha última esperança de vida, minha última esperança de ser alguém melhor, de fazer algo bom.

Após sair daquela sala não tive o que fazer a não ser fugir com Goyle, o objetivo havia sido alcançado, o diadema havia sido destruído consumido pelas chamas, não fui eu que levei essa "glória", não que eu estivesse ali apenas por um título de Salvador, mas seria bom ter algo como trunfo quando eu receber o título de Traidor. Não adiantaria ficar me lamentando agora, tinham outras partes do plano para serem postas em andamento e para isso precisava me reunir com meus amigos.

—Droga! Aqueles desgraçados!! Eu irei matar todos eles!! - Goyle gritava enquanto andávamos por alguns corredores tentando chegar às masmorras sem ter que duelar com ninguém. - Eles mataram o Crabble!! Eu irei me vingar... Aquele maldito traidor de sangue, quem ele pensa que é? Acha mesmo que eu precisaria dele para me salvar? Ainda terei o prazer de matar uma daquelas ervas daninhas ruivas!! - Sua fala cuspia ódio e revolta.

A minha vontade era de gritar com ele, implorar para que ele me ouvisse, ainda dava tempo! Ele poderia mudar de lado assim como eu e alguns outros mas eu sabia que meu amigo não me ouviria, não foram faltas de tentativas para que Crabble e Goyle mudassem de lado, mas infelizmente ambos estavam tão cegos com essa maluquice de sangue puro em ascensão que nem conseguiam ver que eu e outros estávamos contra O Lorde. Por mais que eu soubesse que se o plano falhasse e fossemos descobertos não haveria piedade nenhuma para nós traidores, eu não queria que Goyle e Crabble fossem mortos ou mandados para Askaban, mas cada vez que o final chegava mais perto mais eu via que uma dessas alternativas seriam inevitáveis.

—PetrificusTotalus! -Supreendi um Lufano que provavelmente era do sexto ano e estava de guarda nas masmorras, não queria machuca-lo e muito menos queria que Goyle fizesse algo por isso o petrifiquei.

Antes de entrar pedi a Goyle que fosse atrás de algum comensal, esperava que ele não desse de cara com ninguém que o fizesse mal, mas que talvez o apagasse até o final de tudo, não poderia tê-lo ali naquele momento onde com certeza pegaria muitos sonserinos de surpresa.

—Alorromora—Como eu imaginava aquelas portas enormes estavam trancadas com um feitiço simples por fora mas por dentro tinha um tipo de bloqueio mágico e por isso nenhum sonserino conseguiria utilizar a varinha lá dentro. O feitiço foi quebrado assim que abri as portas.

Todos arregalaram os olhos ao me verem ali, provavelmente estavam pensando que seria Sra Macgonagall anunciando o fim da guerra ou alguém querendo acabar de uma vez com todos aqueles alunos da casa duvidosa.

— Malfoy! Eu sabia que você apareceria a qualquer hora, agora vamos sonserinos, hora de matar aquela corja de impuros! Vamos nos reunir mas faço questão de matar aquela vadia da Minerva, e depois diss... - Antes que aquele sonserino ao qual eu nem recordava o nome terminasse, eu usei umestupefaçao jogando para longe e o deixando inconsciente.

— Cala a Boca seu imbecil! Como se alguém como você tivesse a mínima chance de ao menos azarar a diretora Minerva! - cuspi aquelas palavras olhando na direção daquele idiota, será que ele pensava antes de falar???

Aquela atitude pegou todos de surpresa e quando dei por mim já tinham dois outros alunos com suas varinhas no meu pescoço.

— Malfoy seu traidor! Eu sabia que você era um fracote! Faço questão de entregar você para o Lorde das trevas pessoalmente ! - Lucian Bole soltava aquelas palavras tão próximo ao meu rosto que eu sentia o seu mal Hálito! - Eu serei conhecido como "O-Menino-que-entregou-o-Traidor"—Lucian e seu amigo Marcus Flint riam como se fossem superiores a mim, apertando mais aquelas malditas varinhas no meu pescoço.

— Olha, desculpe estragar a alegria de vocês mas... - Eu dei um sorriso de desprezo bem sonserino para os dois antes de continuar - O plano brilhante de vocês só tem uma grande falha..

Eles me olharam com ódio tentando entender o que eu dizia e antes que eles pudessem perguntar, continuei...

— Eu acho que vocês estão esquecendo de uma coisa muito importante ... - Eu disse abrindo ainda mais o meu sorriso de desprezo para os dois - Todo Sonserino de verdade, sempre tem uma, duas, três e por que não quatro Cartas na manga???

Fiz a pergunta olhando para atrás de suas cabeças fazendo os dois se virarem no susto, e antes que eles pudessem ao menos pensar em fazer algo Pansy Parkinson , Blaise Zabini, Adriano Pucey e Terêncio Higgs estavam com as varinhas apontadas para os dois que jogaram suas varinhas ao chão se rendendo.

Se Harry Potter tinha o Trio de ouro, eu fazia parte do Trio de Diamantes! Se Harry Potter Tinha criado a Armada Dumbledore, eu tinha criado A armada das Serpentes! Bom, o nome não era um dos melhores e não éramos tão numerosos mas éramos Sonserinos e nossas habilidades eram tão variadas que poderíamos armar um Plano para ajudar na derrota do Lorde das Trevas sem ter que fazer tanto barulho quanto aqueles Grifinórios bagunceiros!

— Malfoy! - Pansy me tirou dos meus pensamentos - Precisamos agir rápido! -. A Garota já colocava os dois idiotas sentados com os braços enfeitiçados para não se mexerem, enquanto Zabini pegava todas as varinhas dos sonserinos que estavam na sala.

— Precisamos dar início ao plano e reunirmos o maior número de pessoas que pudermos agora! - Adriano Pucey falava com um misto de medo e ansiedade enquanto recolhia a capa de todos os estudantes.

— Vamos seguir o plano, ficarei aqui com eles com as portas fechadas, caso vocês voltem já sabem qual feitiço usar para abri-las - Terêncio Higgs falava enquanto já começava a preparar o feitiço pra nossa saída. Ele ficou encarregado de proteger os novatos.

— Antes de sairmos - eu Disse olhando para todos, eles pareciam assustados e não entendiam ao certo o que acontecia. - Preciso dizer uma coisa e quero que todos prestem atenção!! - Eu tinha conseguido a atenção de todos. - O que nós estamos fazendo terá uma repercussão enorme, seremos lembrados como os traidores, como lixos, muitos dos que serão beneficiados com a nossa ajuda hoje, ainda nos julgarão, provavelmente seremos condenados há passar algum tempo em Askaban e caso isso não aconteça, com certeza seremos caçados por comensais e partidários Lorde das trevas assim que nos livrarmos. - Eu dizia aquilo encarando todos a minha frente, por mais que os sonserinos fossem conhecidos por sempre estarem usando máscaras, naquele momento eu conseguia ler a expressão de todos. Tinham os que concordavam com nossa atitude, os que queriam que tudo acabasse sem mais mortes, os que sentiam tanto medo de morrer que não sabiam o que fazer, os que queriam nos matar pela traição e aqueles que simplesmente não entendiam por que logo no primeiro ano em Hogwarts já estavam em uma guerra que poderia definir a vida e morte de muitas pessoas.

— Nós não queremos virar heróis, mas caso aconteça, com certeza não iremos perder a oportunidade - No final éramos sonserinos e um pouco de reconhecimento pela nossa atitude não iria fazer mal, mesmo não sendo esse o objetivo. - No momento a única coisa que queremos é paz! E todos aqui sabem que se O Lorde das trevas ganhar essa guerra, nenhum de nós terá uma vida de paz até o resto das nossas míseras existências! Então perguntarei apenas uma vez e quero que vocês reflitam e sejam sinceros : Algum de vocês está disposto a sair conosco, arriscar a vida, arriscar a posição social, arriscar morrer de uma maldição no próximo corredor entre outras milhões de péssimas coisas, para que talvez, e eu disse TALVEZ a gente tenha chance de fazer nosso destino da maneira que a gente quer sem ter que nos preocupar se terá um assassino louco vigiando nossos passos???

Silêncio total, eu deveria me surpreender? Claro que não! Sonserinos não eram conhecidos por seus atos de heroísmo, nosso jogo era sempre nas sombras e por vezes sujos. Mas eu não poderia julga-los, eu sei por experiência própria que muitos ali simplesmente não tinham escolha : ou se aliavam ao lorde das trevas ou então estariam mortos, e não poderíamos esquecer daqueles que realmente tinham a vontade de seguir aquela insanidade mas mesmo quando se tratavam dessas pessoas eu ainda sentia um pouco de pena, afinal de contas a maioria cresceu em famílias tradicionais e rígidas que ensinavam desde o berço que o mais importante era ser um sangue-puro e nunca se misturar com pessoas que não tinham influência em algo. Eu mesmo passei por esses ensinamentos, mas algo fez com que os nossos olhos fossem abertos antes de sujarmos nossas mãos com aquelas loucura. - Eu, Blaise, Pansy e Adriano estavamos saindo quando ouvimos uma voz ao fundo.

— Esperem! Nós iremos com vocês. - Um menino baixinho de cabelos desalinhados e de óculos seguia em nossa direção junto com mais 7 alunos. - Você tem razão Malfoy, não podemos nos esconder enquanto o mundo está prestes a ser amaldiçoado! Nós queremos ajudar!

Eu e meus amigos olhavamos uns para os outros, aquilo era admirável e lamentável ao mesmo tempo. 8 crianças misturadas entre o primeiro e o segundo ano davam passos a frente nos oferecendo ajuda enquanto os alunos mais antigos estavam lá, parados sem dar um passo a diante!

— Crianças, ficamos muito gratos com a proposta de vocês mas não podemos aceitar, vocês só dariam mais trabalho para todos nós - Blaise falava fazendo com que aquele grupo olhasse para a verdade - Vocês são do primeiro e segundo ano, vocês não tem noção de batalhas, mal sabem fazer azarações, se vocês saíssem conosco morreriam no primeiro ataque de dementador! - Ele dizia de forma fria mas não por que queria desanimar ou humilhar os novatos, mas sim por que era a verdade e aquele grupo também sabia disso. - Olhem, eu prometo que se sobrevivermos, daremos uma festa enormes para vocês oito ok? Vocês serão exaltados como os heróis iniciantes da sonserina! - Blaise lançou um sorriso carinhoso a fim de animar os mais jovens. - Agora vamos!

— Ah sim, mas antes ..- Pansy dizia olhando para aquele pequeno grupo. - Já que vocês foram corajosos, Terêncio devolva a varinha deles, apenas as deles! Aproveite para ensina-los a azar alguns dos mais velhos! - Ela olhava com cara de desprezo para todos aqueles que no fundo desejavam a nossa morte.

Nos viramos e saímos, mas antes das portas se fecharem atrás de nós com o feitiço ainda conseguimos ouvir uma gritaria de animação vindo daquele pequeno grupo. Droga, aquele baixinho me lembrava Harry, não só pelo óculos e pelo cabelo bagunçado mas também por causa da coragem, aquele grupo estava mais pra Grifinório do que sonserino... Será que o chapéu seletor havia dado algum defeito?

— Fred abaixa essa varinha! - ouvi Blaise dizendo me trazendo de volta para a realidade - Abaixa a sua varinha cara, estamos do mesmo lado! - Tínhamos acabado de virar um corredor e demos de cara com Fred que estava sozinho mas mesmo assim apontava a varinha para todos nós ao mesmo tempo.

— Ah tá bom Blaise! Estamos do mesmo lado sim, você acha mesmo que eu cair nessa? Vocês podem ser muitos mas pode ter certeza que eu levarei um junto comigo, resta saber qual dos 4 vai se candidatar - Fred dizia em um misto de raiva e nervosismo enquanto apontava a varinha em nossas direções.

— Fred me escuta! Eu sei que não confia na gente mas me escuta por favor! - eu implorei mas era obvio que ele não acreditaria.

— Draco Malfoy me pedindo por favor?? Você acha mesmo que vou acreditar nessa idiotice sua doninha albina! - Fred dizia meu nome com um sabor de desgosto na boca, era como se falar meu nome fosse algo totalmente intragável e eu entendia o por que dele se sentir assim.

— Ok, ok, sei que você não tem por que acreditar em mim mas estou dizendo a verdade e irei te provar agora - Abaixei devagar olhando diretamente para Fred e depositei minha varinha no chão dando 3 passos para trás e levantei minhas mãos mostrando que não tinha nada escondido, sei que aquilo era perigoso mas seria muito pior se algum comensal chegasse ali naquele momento - Pessoal, coloquem as varinhas no chão e se afastem! - Meus amigos me olhavam com descrença, aquilo era muito arriscado eu sei mas era a única carta que eu tinha na manga - Façam isso agora!! - Ordenei aumentando o som da minha voz e assim os 3 fizeram o mesmo.

— Que porra vocês estão planejando? - Fred se aproximou das varinhas ainda apontando a sua para nós - Eu poderia azarar todos vocês nesse exato momento! - Aquilo era verdade, eu só esperava que fosse mais uma de suas brincadeiras..

— Olha aqui Weasley, escuta o que temos pra dizer logo antes que chegue algum comensal e te mate, ou pior, acabe matando todos nós! - Adriano dizia em um misto de calma e desespero, Aquilo fez Fred parar por um segundo pra pensar.

— Ok, vou ouvi-los mas se nada fizer sentido irei mata-los - Fred disse aquilo mas ele mesmo não parecia acreditar nas suas palavras.

— Resumindo: a gente quer o Lorde seja derrotado tanto quanto vocês, precisamos da sua ajuda com nosso plano, queremos evitar mais mortes do nosso lado e definitivamente diminuir o lado dele - Blaise explicou e Fred parecia começar a acreditar, então dei início a explicação do que tínhamos armado.

Severo havia me ajudado a desenvolver um feitiço onde algumas características das pessoas mudavam como nariz, cor de cabelo, olhos... Esse feitiço foi feito pra ser usado na guerra apenas por aliados, pois ele confundia todos os inimigos fazendo com que a pessoa não reconhecesse quem era, então se algum comensal desse de cara com o próprio Harry Potter e ele tivesse sobre esse feitiço ele não seria reconhecido mas seus amigos ainda o veriam normal, nossa intenção era usá-lo em todos os que não tivessem do lado de Voldemort e depois fazê-los colocar as capas da sonserina, assim quando qualquer inimigo chegasse perto não os atacariam, pois acreditariam que eram sonserinos e estavam do lado das trevas, isso abriria uma brecha para que a pessoa conseguisse atacar sem correr um risco tão grande. Atacar por trás era sujo? Claro que era, mas éramos sonserinos e se tem uma coisa que sabemos fazer muito bem é jogar sujo! Além do mais, o que eles iriam preferir: azarar/matar um assassino pelas costas ou serem mortos a sangue frio pela frente?? Fred parecia realmente acreditar em nós, ele abaixou a varinha e demostrava atenção a tudo que era dito.

— Nosso plano era utilizar o feitiço em Potter também mas não tivemos a oportunidade, agora preciso que você faça esse feitiço em você mesmo - eu sabia que ele não me deixaria usar minha varinha nele em hipótese alguma - É só você apontar a varinha pra você e repetir :amica fallacia leporem. -Expliquei sem saber se ele realmente faria ou não. Ouvimos ao longe uma grande explosão e isso foi o suficiente para acabar com as dúvidas dele.

—Amicafallacialeporem! -Fred repetiu o feitiço e o rosto dele continuou da mesmas forma, visto que não éramos adversários mas sabíamos que o feitiço tinha funcionado por causa da rápida luz verde que saiu de seu rosto - Isso coça um pouco, eu juro pra vocês que se eu ficar feio vou azarar vocês até o fim da minha vida, claro se o final for hoje, vou assombrar vocês então! - Fred dizia em um misto de alegria e medo.

— Feio você já é e a última coisa que precisamos é de você sendo um fantasma horroso! - Pansy respondeu em um deboche amistoso - Agora vamos nos separar, temos que achar mais aliados mas ainda assim vai ser difícil convencê-los que estamos do mesmo lado!

— Quanto a isso - Fred disse apontando a varinha para nós -AgnoscisProtego!Pronto, agora vocês não serão atacados por ninguém que está do nosso lado! Esse feitiço faz com que nenhuma varinha ataque aliados durante a guerra, Hermione que desenvolveu junto com a Mcgonagall para que caso nos envolvessemos em uma situação de luta com várias pessoas, não tivéssemos nenhum tipo de acidente com fogo amigo. - Jorge nós explicava enquanto colocava uma capa da sonserina a contragosto - Por favor caso eu morra, alguém tira essa capa de mim antes que tirem minha foto para o profeta diário!!

— Não se preocupa com isso Weasley, você vai sair na primeira página, usando nossa capa e vivo! - Adriano era um cara otimista e que por mais medo que sentisse, sempre tentava passar calma aos demais.

Com todo o plano repassado nos separamos, Adriano foi junto de Pansy e Zabini enquanto eu e Fred corremos para outro corredor. Após alguns minutos já tínhamos derrotados alguns vampiros que encontramos no caminho e seguimos procurando aliados para repassar o plano, na curva de outro corredor fomos atacados por dois comensais e por Goyle. Eu havia sido descoberto.

— Draco eu não consigo acreditar que você nos traiu e se juntou com esses maldito traidor de sangue! Eu ouvi tudo, todo o plano de vocês enquanto se reuniam com essa erva daninha, nós viemos aqui pra acabar com vocês! - Goyle gritava tentando nos atacar mas logo foi jogado pra longe com um feitiço leve.

Por mais que Goyle estivesse errado eu ainda sentia pena do meu amigo, não queria que ele fosse morto ou gravemente ferido por isso o joguei pra longe, no momento não teria tempo para discutir e tentar abrir os olhos dele, eu precisava me concentrar naqueles dois comensais que pareciam muito mais afim de ferir gravemente a mim e a Fred do que nos fazer prisioneiros.

—ProtegoTotalum! - Fred gritou enquanto lançava um feitiço de proteção na minha direção.

—AlarteAscendare— Ao mesmo tempo em que ele lançava a proteção em mim eu lançava um feitiço lançando para longe um comensal que tentou ataca-lo por trás, deixando o mesmo desacordado.

—Expelliarmus! - Desarmei o outro comensal.

—Estupefaça! - Logo em seguida Fred o desmaiou.

— Preciso dizer uma coisa - Fred olhava para mim enquanto amarravamos e escondiamos os dois comensais desacordados - Eu nunca imaginei que um dia Lutaria costas a costas com um Malfoy! - Ele me dizia enquanto soltava uma risada zombeteira mas brincalhona - Se eu sobreviver a essa guerra, acho que terei que fazer terapia por muitos meses!

— Você vai sobreviver a essa guerra! - eu disse com um tom firme - e se você acha que terapia será ruim pra você, é só fazer o mesmo que eu planejo :Obliviate! - Soltei uma risada leve - acho que só apagando da memória para que eu consiga ter uma boa noite de sono depois dessa!

Foi menos de um minuto, não mais que isso, nos distraímos por menos de um minuto e só voltamos a prestar atenção a nossa volta quando Goyle se levantou gritando.

— Morra traidor de sangue!AVAD... - Goyle apontava na direção de Fred que não esperava o feitiço.

—AvadraKedrava— Eu gritei na direção do meu amigo.

Tudo parecia em câmera lenta, o corpo de Goyle caiu no chão e fez um som alto demostrando que toda a vida ali tinha desaparecido. Eu não queria matar ninguém... Eu tinha jurado que não mataria ninguém naquela guerra, foi terrível demais ver a morte de Dumbledore e a última coisa que eu precisava era carregar uma morte na minha listas de coisas horríveis realizadas. Fred me olhava sem acreditar no que eu tinha feito, na verdade, nem eu acreditava que tinha matado uma pessoa mas naquele momento meu corpo simplesmente agiu... Eu não poderia deixar que Goyle matasse Fred, eu queria que meu amigo trocasse de lado mas ele realmente estava cego pelas ideologias do Lorde das trevas, seria meu amigo que me odiaria até o final de sua vida ( coisa que provavelmente aconteceria em Askaban) ou seria Fred, um dos membros de uma família que eu tanto julguei e atormentei mas que eram pessoas honradas e mereciam sobreviver.

— Eu o matei... Eu matei alguém... Eu sou um monstro... Eu... Eu ... - Eu dizia aquelas frases enquanto chorava sem me conter.

— Draco, Draco me escuta! - Fred me balançava enquanto tentava me trazer de volta a realidade - Droga Draco, presta atenção na minha voz! - ele me abraçou - Eu sei que isso foi uma coisa horrível, eu mesmo não sei o por que de você ter feito isso mas eu preciso que você saiba que a partir do momento que você matou o seu amigo você também salvou a minha vida e isso é uma coisa que eu nunca esquecerei... você não é um monstro! Você está tentando ajudando a impedir um monstro que mataria milhares de pessoas simplesmente pelo prazer de ver dor e sofrimento no rosto delas. - Ele puxou meu rosto para que eu olhasse diretamente para ele - Mesmo que eu morra nessa guerra Draco Malfoy, eu serei eternamente grato por ter tido a chance de lutar lado a lado com você, a partir desse momento eu te considero um irmão.

Aquelas palavras conseguiram me tirar do estado em que eu estava, por mais que eu não quisesse de fato matar uma pessoa, eu sabia que uma hora ou outra eu teria que escolher entre a vida e a morte de alguém e naquele momento, eu sentia que Fred Weasley era uma pessoa ao qual valia a pena salvar, ele merecia viver, não só ele como todos aqueles ruivos que eu tanto atormentei e humilhei por anos. Eles mereciam mais do que goyle, mais do que Crabble e acima de todos, mais do que eu uma chance de viverem felizes.

— Obrigado Fred, vamos sair dessa guerra juntos e eu irei me desculpar com todos os weasleys de uma única vez! Eu me arrependo de todo mal que eu fiz a todos nesses últimos anos, algumas coisas foram necessárias mas outras não, assim que todos estiverem reunidos irei me desculpar - Agradeci de verdade, ele me fez ter vontade de seguir em frente - Ah sim, masacho que eu não ficaria bem se fosse ruivo - disse ainda abalado mas retribuindo a força que ele me dava.

Ele se levantou e me ajudou a ficar de pé, seguimos pelos corredores a fim de chegar o mais rápido possível ao salão principal, no caminho encontramos alguns alunos corvinais e outros lufanos, passamos todas as informações e após realizar os feitiços eles seguiram em outro caminho a procura de mais alunos para se juntarem ao plano. Chegamos em um corredor escuro e demos de cara com alguns alunos que enfrentavam dementadores, eles não conseguiam se defender e pra piorar eu não era bom usando o Patrono.

— Droga! Eu não consigo conjurar o Patrono! - eu confessei a Fred que se pôs na minha frente.

— Espectro Patrono!! - Ele conjurou o feitiço fazendo com que um coiote tomasse forma expulsando todos os dementadores do local - Sorte a sua que essa lembrança foi o suficiente! - Ele me lançou um sorriso amigável.

Antes que eu pudesse entender o que ele tinha dito, dois comensais quebraram a janela e começaram a nos atacar, pelo visto eles tinham aparecido pouco antes de Fred ter salvo os alunos e visto que obviamente eu não fiz nada pra impedir, eles me atacaram já imaginando que eu os tinha traído. Não tivemos tempo para irmos verificar se aqueles alunos estavam bem, já estávamos novamente lutando costas a costas com os dois comensais que eram bem mais habilidosos do que os anteriores. Para a nossa sorte os alunos que estavam ali até o momento paralisados pelo medo voltaram a realidade e nos ajudaram a derrotar os dois comensais. Estávamos prontos para seguir em frente quando de repente um grito fraco foi ouvido.

— Morra Malfoy traidor!! - um dos comensais gravemente ferido acordou e com o seu último gesto em vida, lançou em minha direção um enorme pedaço de vidro que entraria diretamente na minha barriga me causando um ferimento mortal.

— Draco cuidado!! - Foi tudo que consegui ouvir antes de sentir o corpo de Fred cair em cima de mim... Ele havia entrado na frente do vidro que foi lançado para acabar com minha vida... Fred foi atingido em cheio, o pedaço enorme de vidro entrou todo em seu corpo e agora ele estava caído em cima de mim, sangrando e morrendo sem que eu conseguisse fazer nada para evitar.


	2. Revelações

Narrado por Harry Potter

Tanta coisa tinha acontecido em tão pouco tempo: O diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw havia sido destruído pelas chamas dofogomalditolançado por Crabble que foi morto pelo próprio feitiço, lutamos contras várias criaturas enquanto eu seguia junto com Rony e Hermione atrás da visão que eu tive sobre Voldemort, chegamos até o local onde ele se encontrou com o Severus Snape e o atacou. Nesse momento enquanto corríamos para dentro do castelo para chegarmos até a sala do Diretor Dumbledore eu só conseguia pensar em tudo aquilo que tinha acontecido: Uma Horcrux a menos e duas vidas a menos... Até onde essa guerra iria? Quando isso tudo chegaria ao fim? Será que realmente estamos lutando, perdendo pessoas queridas, perdendo nossas vidas para no final não conseguirmos vencer essa guerra ?

"Você tem os olhos da sua mãe"

Aquelas foram as últimas palavras de Severus Snape para mim... Os olhos da minha mãe... Quando ele me disse isso eu senti uma dor profunda vindo de dentro dele, é verdade que uma vez consegui ler sua mente por alguns segundos, mas apenas o que ele permitiu e até hoje não ficou claro o que seria aquilo que vi, então por que acho que tem coisas do meu passado as quais eu nunca saberei de verdade?

Suas lágrimas .. eu as carregava em meu bolso, por mais que uma guerra estivesse acontecendo a única coisa ao qual eu desejava no momento era chegar logo naquela penseira e descobrir o que tanto Snape queria me mostrar. Afinal, por que ele gostaria de me mostrar algo?

E como se fosse um passe de mágica, estávamos lá na antiga sala de Dumbledore, era como se ele nunca tivesse saído dali realmente. Por mais que tudo fosse nostálgico eu tinha um objetivo e por isso fui direto para a penseira.

— Harry a porta está trancada mas iremos ficar aqui atrás de vigia enquanto você utiliza a penseira - Hermione dizia de costas para mim.

Alguns segundos se passaram e eu estava ali, parado... Congelado... Sem consegui reagir.

— Harry, Harry! Cara você está bem? - Rony me chamava enquanto balançava meus ombros. - O que aconteceu?

— Eu... Eu... Eu não consigo fazer isso sozinho! - revelei já demostrando sinais de Pânico - Eu preciso que vocês vejam comigo! Por favor... Eu não sei o que tem nessas lembranças, eu não sei se conseguirei ver sem alguém pra compartilhar depois.

Eu não precisei dizer mais nada e eles nem precisaram me responder, os dois já estavam do meu lado posicionados em frente a penseira. Peguei o frasco e finalmente tive coragem para deixar aquelas lágrimas caírem e as lembranças preencherem nossas mentes...

Imagens e diálogos vistos pelo trio:

Primeira lembrança: época da primeira ascensão deLordVoldemort :

—Então Snape me diga, o que você tem para me oferecer em troca da proteção dospotters?— Dumbledore perguntava olhando diretamente para Snape que parecia surpreso com a pergunta.

Segunda lembrança: época da primeira ascensão de Lord Voldemort:

—Lilian, eu farei de tudo paraprotege-la, eu ainda te amo -Severus Snape conversava com Lílian em algum lugar escondido enquanto segurava suas mãos.

—Severus, se conseguirmos sobreviver a essa guerra e você me aceitar com meu filho, estou pronta para retribuir seus sentimentos. - Lilian Potter respondia com um sorriso delicado e realmente feliz. Um som foi ouvido, os dois se assustaram e soltaram as mãos.

Terceira lembrança : época da primeira ascensão deLordVoldemort:

— Lilian não!!!!! -Severus entrava no quarto e se agarrava ao corpo de Lilian que estava morta ao chão - Eu te amo, não me deixe por favor... Lilian... LILIAN - Severus chorava enquanto abraçava seu único amor.

Quarta Lembrança: Tempos mais recentes

—Lucius! -Severus agarrava o braço de Lucius antes que ele saísse - Eu sei o que você fez naquela época! Eu sei que naquele dia foi você quem salvou o menino Longbottom antes que a Bellatrix chegasse com aqueles dois comensais para torturar os pais dele!

Lucius demostrou uma enorme surpresa com a revelação mas antes que dissesse algo a lembrança já tinha ido embora.

Quinta lembrança : Tempos mais recentes

—Precisamos que vocês três tomem essa poção e caso vocês encontrem alguns outros aliados eles também precisarão beber. Ela é mais poderosa do que o feitiçoFidelius, no passado tivemos a traição daquele rato do Pedro Pettigrew e por isso desenvolvemos essa poção anti traição mesmo que você esteja sendo torturado por qualquer tipo de maldição ou sejam interrogados comveritaserum.— Snape explicava enquanto entregava pequenos frascos para Lucius, Draco e Narcisa. Os três estavam na sala de Dumbledore.

—Eu preciso dizer a vocês três que fico muito feliz em saber que vocês estão dispostos a nos ajudar.— Dumbledore iniciava sua fala - É muito bom ver que o arrependimento fez com que atitudes boas sejam realizados daqui para frente, estou muito agradecido por tera chance de ter vocês ao nosso lado nessa guerra que está prestes a começar mas que com certeza tomará um rumo diferente. Eu sei que vocês sabem o quanto é arriscado isso tudo e o quanto é crucial que nem Harry Potter e nem um de seus amigos saibam que vocês estão trabalhando conosco e é por isso que com uma dor enorme no coração eu peço que vocês continuem atuando nos seus devidos papéis de partidários do Lorde das trevas.Eu sei que no final, todos nós estaremos nos redimindo por erros cometidos no passado— Dumbledore dizia essa frase olhando diretamente para Snape que o encarava com um olhar triste e raivoso ao mesmo tempo.

Sexta lembrança : Tempos recentes

—Lucius vamos levá-los agora!!! - Snape gritava para Lucious que aparatava no mesmo momento que ele, levando consigo 3 pessoas assustadas.

Sétima lembrança : Tempos recentes

—Seus incompetentes! Como vocês deixaram aqueles 3 sumirem assim??— Lorde Voldmort gritava com dois comensais da morte na frente de todos -AVADRAKEDRAVA! -ele os matou e saiu daquela sala escura sendo seguido por todos, Lucius e Snape se entreolharam por alguns milésimos de segundo e seguiram o caminho.

Oitava lembrança: Tempos recentes

—Acho que deveríamos brindar, Levantem suas poções amigos!! -Draco levantava uma cerveja amanteigada enquanto Pansy, Zabini, Adriano e Terêncio levantavam as poções que Draco havia distribuído. -Aos 5 traidores! -ele disse e todos repetiram em seguida, brindando e virando o conteúdo do frasco de uma só vez.

Nona lembrança: Tempo recente

—Me prometa Severus -Narcisa Segurava a mão de Severus.

—Eu te prometo Narcisa -ele respondeu e assim uma luz saiu de suas mãos selando o voto perpétuo.

Décima lembrança: Tempos recentes

—Terá que ser você Severus, por mais que "ele" queira que seja o menino Malfoy, nós dois sabemos que isso não pode acontecer! Eu estou morrendo, eu te autorizo a fazer. -Dumbleodore conversava a sós com Severus -Eu sei que no passado eu fui um monstro com você mas dessa vez, eu não deixarei nada acontecer com alguém que você ama. -Dumbledore dizia com arrependimento.

—Dessa vez eu mesmo protegerei alguém que eu amo! -Ele disse friamente -Eu farei isso Dumbleodore, eu te matarei! E não só por causa do voto perpétuo com Narcisa mas sim por que amo meu afilhado e não deixarei nada acontecer com ele.Eu posso não ter salvado Lilian mas salvarei seu filho e meu afilhado!

Final das lembranças de Severus Snape

Eu caí sentado no chão... Eu estava sem ar... Eu estava totalmente perdido naquilo tudo... As lágrimas desciam dos meus olhos sem ao menos eu notar, eu simplesmente tinha visto as lembranças de uma pessoa que eu sempre pensei que estava contra mim mas que pelo visto estava mais do meu lado do que eu poderia imaginar.

Enquanto eu continuava ali tentando respirar, Hermione estava sentada ao meu lado sem conseguir conter as lágrimas, ela também sentia que tinha vivido muitos anos em uma realidade totalmente diferente do que era a verdade. Ron estava sentado aí lado dela, sem saber como reagir.

Naquele momento durante uma guerra onde não sabíamos nem se sairíamos vivos ou não, estávamos pensando em todos os momentos em que poderíamos ter notado toda aquela "farsa" para um bem maior. Aqueles que tanto julgamos na verdade estavam mais do nosso lado do que muitos que nos apoiavam mas não saiam dos seus esconderijos para tentar ajudar. Naquele momento vimos que tudo o que sempre passou pela nossa mente era na verdade peças em um jogo onde a vida, a liberdade e a paz eram os prêmios principais.


	3. Despedidas Pt1

Narrado por Fred Weasley

Eu tinha acabado de sair de uma luta quando dei de cara com aqueles malditos sonserinos em um corredor próximo as masmorras. Eu não sabia ao certo se iniciava uma luta ou esperava que alguém deles me atacasse primeiro, eu estava sozinho mas pelo menos se eles tentassem me matar, eu levaria um deles comigo. O único problema é que nenhum deles estavam me atacando, na verdade eles diziam que queriam ajudar... Eu não conseguia acreditar em nada que aquelas cobras estavam falando, com certeza eles estavam tentando me enganar! Era nisso que eu estava acreditando até que surpreendentemente Draco Malfoy além de me pedir por favor acabará de colocar a varinha no chão e se afastava.

A partir daquele momento tudo começou a parecer uma Fanfiction escrita por alguém muito fã do Malfoy, ou eu tinha batido a cabeça e estava tendo alucinações ou a mais improvável e com certeza a mais surpreendente: Malfoy e seus amigos realmente estavam lutando do nosso lado e aquilo com certeza era uma carta na manga que ninguém estaria esperando, típico dos sonserinos.

— Engraçado, eu tinha ouvido falar que vampiros brilhavam no sol - disse para Draco depois de uma rápida luta contra alguns vampiros que encontramos no caminho.

— Bom, acho que não teremos a chance de vermos esses aqui, quem sabe quando tudo isso acabar a gente ache algum andando sem camisa por aí de dia - Draco respondeu achando graça.

Com certeza foi um olho gordo que algum espírito de um comensal morto jogou em Malfoy, encontrar logo de cara dois comensais junto com um amigo, que pelo visto não era mais tão amigo assim, era a última coisa que precisávamos. A verdade é que o maior problema enfrentado ali não seriam os comensais, o problema seria Goyle ali de frente para malfoy o julgando pela sua traição, eu não conseguia nem imaginar o quão cego Goyle estava com toda aquela maluquice do Lorde das trevas mas com certeza ele estava enlouquecendo pois eu nunca tinha visto aquele garoto ficando do lado oposto que Malfoy, ele era tipo um Deus arrogante na casa das cobras.

Uma coisa que eu nunca esperava viver em toda minha vida: Lutar costas a costas com Draco Malfoy! Aquilo foi uma surpresa. Olha eu poderia até estar acreditando no plano para ajudar na derrota do cara sem nariz e tal mas imaginava que na primeira oportunidade que a doninha tivesse, ele me deixaria em maus lençóis e se esconderia no primeiro buraco que achasse, mas não, o que estava acontecendo ali era o oposto: Draco Malfoy lutava junto comigo!

Não houve tempo para assimilar as coisas ou combinar movimentos, foi tudo natural... Simplesmente duelamos, nos protegemos e derrotamos dois comensais da morte.

Foi tão rápido, apenas um momento de distração e quando eu dei por mim foram apenas três rápidos passos : um grito, um feitiço e um corpo sem vida batendo no chão. Draco Malfoy havia matado seu amigo, seu amigo de anos de planos horríveis, amigo de humilhações, amigo de armações..amigo... Draco Malfoy me salvou da morte...

Antes de encontra-lo eu só conseguia pensar que eu poderia morrer a qualquer momento, quando encontrei com ele e seus amigos eu só pensava que se fosse morrer levaria um deles comigo e que esse alguém seria ele...

Depois de entender que eles estavam do nosso lado e tanto ouvir que eu não morreria nessa guerra, eu comecei a acreditar nisso, a acreditar que eu sobreviveria...

Quando eu vi Goyle preparando para me lançar uma imperdoável, eu tive certeza que ali seria meu fim e novamente a morte veio sentar ao meu lado...

Definitivamente eu não queria morrer nessa guerra, mas se eu fosse morrer nela eu poderia com toda certeza dizer para quem fosse me receber do outro lado, que Draco Malfoy merecia perdão pelos seus pecados! Ele merecia a chance de se redimir e fazer seu próprio destino.

Malfoy estava lá parado, atormentado, lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto como se fossem uma cachoeira. Malfoy estava se perdendo... Enlouquecendo e a única pessoa que poderia evitar isso naquele momento era eu.

Ele não me respondia, eu o balançava e gritava seu nome mas nada, malfoy parecia estar em outro mundo e então eu fiz a única coisa que eu sabia que poderia traze-lo de volta: Eu o abracei.

As palavras eram sinceras, saíram de foram natural. Naquele momento enquanto consolava Malfoy em meus braços eu o chamei de irmão. Tê-lo ali totalmente sem máscaras enquanto chorava em meus braços me trouxe as lembranças de quando eu consolava Jorge quando ele tinha algum problema que o deixava triste, desde pequeno Jorge sempre foi um cara sensível mas que só demostrava essa sensibilidade quando eu estava por perto, ele só começou a se abrir mais depois que conhecemos Lino Jordan em Hogwarts, Lino era o único que o via sem sua máscara de brincadeiras.

Malfoy naquele momento me lembrava meu irmão gêmeo ao qual eu dividia um elo inquebrável e se Malfoy conseguiu me despertar esse sentimento fraternal, com certeza eu o trataria como meu irmão.

Graças a Merlin Malfoy ouviu minhas palavras e voltou a si, tínhamos muitas coisas a fazer e se ele queria se redimir com toda a minha família, ele teria que estar vivo pra isso! Seguimos pelos corredores quando sentimos o clima esfriar rapidamente: dementadores! Eles estavam ali e sugavam a vida de alguns alunos que não conseguiam se defender.

— Droga! Eu não consigo conjurar o Patrono - Draco confessou ao meu lado.

—ExpectoPatronum- Lancei o feitiço em direção aos dementadores sem saber se aquela lembrança seria o suficiente mas a surpresa foi enorme quando meu Coiote apareceu forte o suficiente para expulsar todos os dementadores de uma vez - Sorte a sua que essa lembrança foi o suficiente! - não sei se ele conseguiu entender mas não houve tempo para explicações e nem ver como estavam os estudantes atacados.

Será que em todos os corredores desse colégio tinham comensais a espreita só esperando para atacar Malfoy?? E lá estávamos nos dois novamente lutando costas a costas mas dessa vez eu tinha certeza que levar Malfoy para ser punido por Lorde Voldmort era a última coisa que aqueles caras não queriam, eles estavam ali para mata-lo e se não fosse por aqueles alunos que deixaram o pânico de lado e vieram ao nosso auxílio, não sei ao certo se teríamos saído ilesos dessa vez.

— Draco cuidado!!! - Foi instintivo, meu corpo se jogou na frente dele, ele seria atingido fatalmente por aquele pedaço enorme de vidro e quando dei por mim estava caindo em cima de seu corpo.

— FRED, FRED, FREDD -Malfoy gritava meu nome desesperado enquanto ajeitava meu corpo no chão - Por que você fez isso? Por que??Weasley seu idiota!- ele estava em Pânico.

— Malf... - tentei falar mas tossi sangue, eu estava morrendo e isso fez o pânico se instalar no rosto de todos.

— Fica quieto Fred! Me ajudem, qualquer feitiço médico por favor - Malfoy estava descontrolado, ele tentava junto com os outros fazer algum feitiço para parar a hemorragia mas assim como eu, eles sabiam que sem um medibruxo ali eu não sobreviveria.

— Malfoy esquece ..- disse enquanto ele ainda tentava me curar mas ele ignorava minha fala. -MALFOY PARA! - eu tive que gritar para que ele prestasse atenção em mim e aquilo fez parecer que todas minhas tripas se rasgavam mais ainda. Respirei pesadamente por alguns segundos para que eu conseguisse prosseguir.

— Malfoy não adianta tentar, nós sabemos que estou morrendo - aquela frase fez com que ele entrasse em um pânico muito maior do que já estava.

— NÃO FRED! VOCÊ NÃO VAI MORRER, EU NÃO VOU DEIXAR.. EU NÃO POSSO DEIXAR... EU NÃO... - seu choro era tão forte que ele já não conseguia falar sem engasgar.

— Malfoy, não quero que você pense que a culpa é sua... Eu te disse não disse? Você é meu novo irmão e da mesma forma que você não deixou seu amigo me matar, eu não deixaria que ninguém fizesse isso com você. - eu segurei sua mão enquanto lágrimas escorriam de meus olhos - por favor Malfoy, me ajude a chegar no Salão principal antes que eu morra, minha família deve estar lá e quero poder me despedir de todos, mas antes... - abri minha mão que estava na dele - pega esse frasco e coloca dez fios de cabelo meu aí dentro pro favor, depois você entrega ao meu irmão.

E sem ao menos questionar ele fez o que pedi, abriu aquele frasco que brilhava em azul e depositou 10 fios do meu cabelo, depois o guardou em seu bolso.

— Fred, por que você fez isso? - ele me perguntava com uma dor profunda nos olhos.

— Qualquer pessoa que mata alguém ruim para salvar a vida de uma pessoa, qualquer pessoa que se coloque contra Voldemort sabendo que isso pode levá-la a uma morte torturosa, sabendo que ela será julgada como traidora por até mesmo aqueles a quem ela salvou, qualquer pessoa que se arrependa dos seus pecados e queira um mundo melhor merece a chance de viver e mostrar a todos que ela está arrependida - disse aquilo enquanto o abraçava, Malfoy precisava entender que ele não era culpado da minha morte, a única culpa que ele tinha era de não ter se tornado meu amigo antes.

Draco me levantou e passou meu braço eu seus ombros e junto com os outros estudantes seguimos direto para o salão principal, eu sentia que a cada passo que eu dava minha vida ia ficando pelo caminho mas eu não me permitiria morrer sem me despedir da minha família.

Eu tinha que agradecer ao assassino sem nariz, aquela trégua que ele havia dado fez com que chegássemos ao salão principal sem dar de cara com nenhum inimigo. Assim que aqueles alunos abriram as portas eu senti Malfoy apertar mais o braço em volta do meu corpo, eu sabia que ele estava em Pânico quando aquelas portas se abriram e todos nos olharam mas ao invés de parar e talvez ir embora, ele seguiu em frente tão rapidamente que quando vi já estava de frente aos meus familiares.

— Abaixem as varinhas! - Eu dei um grito fraco mas que foi ouvido por todos - Não ameacem o Draco.

Todos ficaram espantados com aquela atitude vinda de mim, meus familiares vieram ao meu encontro e me deitaram no chão, só aí que eles viram a real situação.

— Meu Deus meu filho, não! Por favor . Resiste Fred! - Minha mãe chorava enquanto passava as mãos em meu cabelo me dando um carinho maternal.

— Meu filho! Não .. fique com a gente por favor! - meu pai era um homem sensível e ainda assim tentava se manter firme enquanto segurava minha mão e amparava minha mãe.

— Irmão, por favor... Não se vá - Gina estava do meu outro lado se agarrando ao meu braço.

— Fred... - Jorge me olhava com tanta tristeza no olhar, eu nunca imaginei que o veria daquele jeito - Por favor irmão, não me deixa aqui - suas lágrimas molhavam meu rosto enquanto as minhas próprias se juntavam a dele. - Eu não consigo sem você, por favor fica comigo. - Ele se deitou em meu colo.

Eu sentia que minha vista começava a escurecer, a morte chegava mas graças as tentativas de me salvar de Draco e os outros estudantes eu já não sentia mais dor. Era a hora de me despedir, eu queria que desse tempo dos meus outros irmãos chegarem mas eu sentia que não teria como esperar mais.

— Pai - o olhei enquanto começava as despedidas - Seja forte, você tem que cuidar de todos e você sabe que esse todos é muita gente - dei um sorriso para ele - Eu te amo, obrigada por me aturar e não expulsar a mim e o Jorge de casa em todos esses anos de travessuras.

— Eu te amo meu filho! - o choro aumentou, a dor o consumia - Eu sempre vou te amar... Você e Jorge sempre serão motivos de orgulho pra mim. - Ele beijou minha testa.

— Gina - ela olhou para mim já com os olhos inchados - você é a nossa única irmã, vou te vigiar enquanto estiver do outro lado e por favor, não fique se agarrando com Harry na nossa cozinha - ela deu uma leve risada - de preferência não se agarre com Harry em lugar nenhum! Siga seu sonho de ser jogadora, você tem talento pra isso! - Falei sinceramente e ela sabia disso - Deixa o Harry beijar umas bocas diferentes - terminei com uma piada e se eu não tivesse morrendo naquele momento, provavelmente ela me mataria.

— Avisem aos meu outros irmãos que eu os amo... Digam pro Rony se casar com a Hermione por que ela deve ser a única que vai dar essa chance pra ele - brinquei olhando para todos. - Avisem que se ele quiser ser auror, ele terá que comer menos pra ter fôlego quando for correr de aranhas gigantes.

— Mãe - minhas lágrimas aumentaram ao olhar para a mulher que me deu tudo que eu sempre precisei - Eu te amo e sempre vou te amar, cuida do Jorge pra mim, obrigada por ter sido a mulher mais forte e incrível que eu conheci nessa vida, duvido que ache alguém tão maravilhosa quanto a senhora do outro lado - e era verdade, minha mãe era a guerreira que nunca se queixou de nada, nem mesmo quando não sabia ao certo se teríamos uma refeição na mesa no próximo dia, ela sempre fez de tudo para nos dar o melhor e com toda certeza ela deu - Já aviso logo, não é por que está abrindo vaga na T'oca que a senhora tenha que ter outro filho - disse zombeteiro fazendo ela sorrir - E a propósito - a olhei sério - Eu sou o Jorge!!! - Por um momento ela ficou confusa e olhou de mim para meu irmão - Mulher!! Você ainda não consegue diferenciar seus filhos??? Eu sou o Fred! - ela me deu um leve tapa na cabeça seguido de um beijo e me lançou um sorriso lindo.

— Jor... - Tossi forte, estava indo embora - Jorge.. irmão, seja forte! Eu sempre estarei aqui por você, nosso elo é muito mais forte do que qualquer coisa nesse mundo! Por favor fique bem, se cuide, se case, continue com nossa loja! Tinha várias coisas que eu gostaria de concluir contigo mas essa que trouxemos hoje - ele sabia do que eu falava- Eu quero que você consiga um patrocinador o mais rápido possível, ela será de grande ajuda quando tudo isso acabar. E por favor... Draco - todos olharam na direção de Draco que estava sentando em um canto sozinho nos olhando mas sem prestar atenção no que dizíamos, ele estava visivelmente muito abalado e não conseguia parar de chorar - Eu quero que todos vocês dêem uma chance a Draco, ele me salvou quando pode e quer se desculpar com vocês, vocês precisam ouvi-lo por favor - todos o olharam novamente e depois se viraram pra mim.

— Vocês não podem negar o pedido de alguém que está morrendo! - sei que foi pesado mas precisava amolecer o coração da minha família, acho que ficar um tempo com Draco me fez um pouco sonserino - E por favor, não tirem essa capa de mim por agora - só aí que todos perceberam que eu estava com a capa da sonserina - Vocês vão entender o por que depois..- Dei uma longa respirada antes de finalizar - Jorge eu te amo, sempre te amarei - disse olhando nos olhos dele enquanto as lágrimas aumentaram em meu olhos - Não se preocupe irmão, eu volto pra te assombrar.

E foi após essa frase, meu último sopro de vida foi embora.


	4. A queda das trevas

E ao som de muitas lamentações, lágrimas e tristezas, Fred Weasley partia desse mundo. Draco que esteve esse tempo todo sentado sozinho em um canto finalmente se levantou e foi em direção aos Weasleys que permaneciam do lado do corpo de Fred.

\- Jorge - ele chamou - me desculpe estar aqui mas Fred me pediu para te entregar isso. - e antes que alguém pudesse falar algo ele já estendia o frasco brilhante e entregava na mão de Jorge.

Jorge pegou o pequeno frasco sem dizer nada e continuou olhando para Malfoy ainda repassando na mente tudo que seu irmão tinha dito desde a hora que ele entrou no salão nos braços daquele sonserino. Não atacar Draco? Perdoa-lo? O que seu irmão queria dizer com essas palavras afinal? Draco era a pessoa mais repulsiva que eles conheciam e a última coisa que ele poderia acreditar era que seu irmão queria que ele fosse perdoado.

Malfoy olhou para Fred no chão e mais lágrimas saíram de seus olhos, antes que alguém pudesse dizer algo ele tinha se abaixado para dar adeus a Fred dando um leve aperto em seu braço, Malfoy se levantou e se retirou do salão indo em direção a qualquer lugar que o tirasse dali da vista de todas aquelas pessoas que o encaravam e cochichavam sobre ele.

Jorge pegou o frasco que recebeu de Malfoy e abriu, retirou um fio de cabelo de seu irmão e soprou ao vento. Aquele pequeno frasco era uma invenção dos dois irmãos, eles conseguiram desenvolver uma "penseira portátil" , com fios de cabelo você conseguia armazenar ali dentro memórias vividas em um pequeno período de tempo, elas eram selecionadas pela mente da pessoa e depois só precisava armazenar os fios naquele frasco. o número de fios de cabelos seriam o número de vezes que essa memória poderia ser exibida, sendo que o máximo seriam 10. Dez fios de cabelo seriam iguais a 10 exibições da mesma memória e o mais inovador de tudo é que não precisariam de nenhum tipo de aparelho mágico para saber o que tinha lá, o fio de cabelo só precisava ser lançado ao vento com um sopro e todas as imagens com som apareceriam no local para quem quisesse ver.

E assim foi feito, após soprar o frio de seu irmão as memórias selecionadas apareceram no ar em alto e bom som. Fred guardou todas as memórias desde o momento em que se encontrou com os sonserinos até o momento em que salvou a vida de Malfoy, após aquela última memória tudo sumiu e o salão que estava todo em silêncio desde o início da exibição, agora era um mar de lágrimas e choro alto vindo de todos os lados. E assim todos que estavam naquele salão pegaram seus frascos e guardaram aquilo que foi visto por eles.

Antes que Algum Weasley tivesse condições de dizer algo, Harry Rony e Hermione adentraram no salão. A primeira coisa que o trio viu foi Fred no chão morto enquanto todos estavam em volta de seu corpo.

\- Fred!!!- Rony gritou correndo em direção a seu irmão - Fred não por favor .. NÃOOOO - Rony foi abraçado por seu irmão Jorge e logo em seguida por todos os outros.

Hermione estava em choque e correu em direção a Rony para dar seu apoio, Harry Potter estava paralisado na entrada do salão. Mais uma vez a sensação de falta de ar aparecia e ele se sentiu tonto. Novamente ele se sentia culpado pela morte de mais uma pessoa que para ele, era parte de sua verdadeira família.

\- Chega! Eu vou acabar com isso agora mesmo - Ele gritou tentado conter o choro - Estou indo me entregar!

E antes que alguém pudesse fazer algo, Harry Potter já tinha ido embora em direção a floresta proibida.

\- Meu filho está vivo? - Narcisa sussurrava a pergunta no ouvido de Harry enquanto fingia verificar se ele estava vivo.

\- Sim - foi tudo o que Harry respondeu em baixo som.

E aquilo não era mentira, Harry tinha certeza que enquanto saia do castelo ele tinha visto Draco Malfoy correndo para algum lugar, ele parecia abalado e Harry queria muito ir atrás dele para descobrir o por que, mas naquele momento Harry tinha uma missão e por mais que seu coração doesse vendo malfoy naquele estado, ele tinha que seguir com seu "destino determinado".

\- Ele está morto - Narcisa se levantou e deu a notícia ao Lorde das trevas e a todos que estavam ali.

Hangrid não queria acreditar no que tinha ouvido e começou a chorar ali na frente de todos, seu pequeno menino estava morto e ele não pôde fazer nada para impedir.

E lá estavam todos em frente ao castelo, ver Harry Potter "morto" no colo de Hangrid enquanto Voldemort fazia seu discurso era algo que tinha acabado com a esperança de quase todos ali, quase todos menos Neville Longbottom, aquele garoto tinha a coragem que muitos perderam quando viram Harry e acreditaram que ele estava morto.

Na mente de Malfoy aquela era a gota d'água final, pra ele não tinha mais sentido tudo que tinha feito, aquilo tudo tinha sido em vão e Harry Potter estava morto, mas como ele poderia estar ali morto se seu coração dizia o contrário?? Draco tentava acreditar que o fim tinha chegado e que o Lorde das trevas tinha conseguido derrotar o menino-que-sobreviveu. E o que restaria para Malfoy? Fingir que nunca o havia traído?? Não isso nunca, ele preferiria morrer ali naquele exato momento e foi justamente isso que ele resolveu fazer. Seu coração tinha acabado de ser totalmente despedaçado por acreditar que Harry estava morto e ele não sabia por que, ele só queria que aquela dor terminasse de uma vez por todas.

Draco que estava parado ouvindo tudo que era dito por Neville se encaminhou para perto de Voldemort já decidido a tentar mata-lo alí mesmo ou então morrer com a consciência limpa, ele olhou mais uma vez para Harry Potter no colo de Hangrid e mais uma vez ele sentiu que Harry estava vivo e por uma pequena fração de segundos ele tinha certeza que Harry Potter tinha aberto os olhos e olhado diretamente para ele. O que era aquilo? Será que ele tinha começado a delirar? Por que seu coração batida tão rapidamente só dele pensar que talvez Harry Potter estivesse ali vivo e com isso ainda haveria esperança.

Antes que ele pudesse reagir, aquele ser nojento e repulsivo conhecido como Lorde Voldemort o abraçava como se ele fosse um animal de estimação, graças a Merlin Neville Longbottom foi corajoso e para a surpresa de todos deu fim na última Horcrux. NEVILLE Longbottom acabará de matar NAGINI fazendo com que Voldmort perdesse mais um pouco de sua força e por alguns segundos sentisse uma dor que tirou sua concentração dali.

E foram justamente nesses segundos que Harry ia ao chão demostrando que estava vivo, foram nesses segundos que uma nova batalha entre comensais e os alunos recomeçou, foram nesses segundos que todos os que estavam próximos aos comensais usando a capa da sonserina ainda sob o efeito daamica falácialeporem,começaram um ataque surpresa BEM SONSERINO pegando todos indefesos por trás, foram nesses segundos que Draco Malfoy simplesmente pegou a Varinha de Harry que estava com Voldemort e com uma força e velocidade que ele não fazia ideia de onde tinha vindo, correu em direção a Harry e lançou a varinha em suas mãos.

Voldemort já tinha recobrado a consciência e viu a traição de Draco, O Lorde derrubou Draco com um feitiço e quando já estava em frente a ele no chão com os olhos cheio de ódio e fúria prestes a lançar uma imperdoável no garoto, Lucius Malfoy o jogou para longe com um feitiço que o fez bater em uma grande pilastra.

\- FICA LONGE DO MEU FILHO SEU SER ABOMINÁVEL! - Lucius gritou em direção a Voldemort que se encheu mais ainda de ódio.

-TRAIDORES! EU VOU MATAR TODOS VOCÊS!! -Voldemort gritava enquanto se levantava e se jogava na direção de Draco que a essa hora já estava sendo colocado atrás de seu pai que o protegeria até o fim.

Mas não houve tempo de Voldemort conseguir mata-los, Harry Potter entrou na frente dos dois como um jato e antes que alguém falasse algo, a batalha final começou.

LORDE VOLDEMORT ESTAVA MORTO!!

ACABOU... FINALMENTE TINHA ACABADO AQUILO TUDO!

Aquele foi o pensamento de todos ao verem Voldemort sumindo ao vento com as cinzas de seu corpo, juntamente com sua derrota os poucos comensais que ainda estavam de pé e em condições de fugir desapareceram da vista de todos, os únicos que continuavam ali eram os Malfoys.

O estranho é que nesse momento todos deveriam estar olhando parao menino-que-derrotou-o-lordemas todos ali, inclusive o próprio nomeado estava olhando diretamente para os Malfoys que se encontravam no chão sentados e abraçados, agradecendo por tudo ter chego ao fim.

Pansy, Blaise, Alexandre e Terêncio correram na direção dos Malfoys enquanto todos continuavam em silêncio observando a cena.

\- Vocês precisam fugir daqui agora! - Pansy dizia olhando para os três.

\- Isso aqui vai lotar de aurores e jornalistas logo, vocês precisam fugir o mais rápido possível - Blaise completava.

\- Nós não iremos fugir- Narcisa dizia de forma calma olhando para todos os 4.

\- Eles tem razão - Harry Potter se manifestou assustando os 7 que não tinham reparado na aproximação do mesmo - Vocês precisam ir embora agora se não serão levados direto para Askaban! - seu tom era firme.

\- Potter, não temos a mínima intenção de fugir - Lucius Malfoy olhava diretamente nos olhos de Harry - Iremos ficar e aguardaremos nossa punição, se ir para Askaban faz parte dela, iremos aceitar.- ele finalizou com pesar e sinceridade na voz.

Que mundo era aquele em que Harry Potter estava tentado fazer os "inimigos" fugirem da prisão e os "inimigos" estavam dispostos a serem presos??

Não houve tempo de ninguém falar nem fazer mais nada, os aurores haviam chegado juntamente com os repórteres e aquilo se tornou uma loucura. Os Malfoys haviam sido levados para o ministério da magia e de lá iriam direto para Askaban, os outros 4 sonserinos só não foram levados para o ministério junto por que a Diretora McGonagall intercedeu ( lê-se: entrou na frente e não deixou ninguém tocar nos seus alunos), deixando claro que eles seriam ouvidos no ministério sim mas quem os levaria seria ela.

E dali a confusão só aumentou, Harry Potter nem teve tempo de se juntar aos seus amigos, não teve tempo de tentar interceder pelos Malfoys, não teve tempo de se despedir... A última imagem que ele teve de Malfoy foi dele e seus pais sendo paralisados e levitados enquanto seguiam com os aurores para o ministério, mas por meio segundo ele conseguiu encontrar o olhar de Draco no seu e nesse pequeno contato seu coração disparou de uma forma que ele nunca havia sentido antes. Ele só queria que tivesse dado tempo dele dizer que estava tudo bem e que com certeza ele faria algo para tira-los de lá o mais rápido possível.


	5. Cap 5 Despedidas Pt Final

A música do cap. Se chama Tears In Heaven ( Eric Clapton)

A guerra havia acabado mas ainda assim o sentimento de perda continuava no coração de todos. Haviam se passado 4 dias e as pessoas ainda enterravam seus familiares, Fred weasley seria enterrado em um local florido na propriedade da sua família, o lugar foi feito especificamente pra ele e por mais que fosse um lugar lindo e florido, naquele dia ninguém conseguia ver sua beleza. Até o dia estava terrível, chovia o tempo inteiro e só no fim da tarde que a chuva parou mas o tempo continuava fechado e escuro.

Quatro dias haviam se passado e ninguém conseguia digerir bem a ideia de que Fred nunca mais estaria entre eles. Como sempre Molly Weasley tomou as rédeas de tudo, ela era a cabeça daquela família, sempre foi assim e não seria agora que seria diferente.

Molly Weasley carregava a maior dor de uma mãe que era perder um filho mas mesmo assim ela reunia forças para se manter firme e forte por todos os outros.

Foi decidido que Fred teria um enterro quase todo trouxa, por mais que fosse tradição um enterro bruxo naquele momento a família só queria ter um pouco de paz e seguirem com seu luto, então um enterro trouxa seria mais tranquilo.

Além de todos os Weasleys reunidos na T'oca ainda tinham Harry e Hermione, Harry por que não voltaria para a casa dos seus tios tão cedo e Hermione por que no momento estava sem casa, mexer nas lembranças dos seus pais foi uma coisa muito dura para ela e ela não queria falar disso.

Enquanto todos se preparavam para o velório de Fred, Jorge estava em seu quarto, todos estavam muito preocupados com ele mas tentavam respeitar seu espaço e seu momento de luto, fazia um dia que ele havia se enfiado dentro do quarto e não mostrava nem um sinal de que sairia, nem mesmo para se despedir de seu irmão.

\- Jorge... Meu filho - Molly Weasley entrava no quarto e se sentava na cama ao lado dele. - Meu filho já estamos indo, você tem certeza que não vai se despedir do seu irmão? - ela falava com pesar mas fazia de tudo para não desabar na frente dele.

\- Mãe eu vou ficar, eu não quero ir! Só quero ficar sozinho por favor - Jorge não saiu de debaixo das cobertas nem para olhar sua mãe, sua dor era grande demais, era como se metade de sua alma tivesse sido levada.

\- Eu posso ficar com você meu filho, eu te amo... Eu só quero que você fique bem - Molly beijava os cabelos de Jorge.

\- Não precisa mãe a senhora precisa ir, todo mundo vai precisar da senhora lá com eles. Eu ficarei bem - Jorge depositou um beijo nas mãos de sua mãe e voltou a se cobrir.

Todos sabiam que por mais que a dor de perder Fred fosse enorme, nada que eles sentiam seria comparado ao que Jorge sentia. No mundo bruxo era costumeiro dizer que gêmeos eram um tipo de ser mágico que quando renascia em forma humana, separava seu espírito em dois e que toda vez que um deles morria, o outro se sentiria incompleto até o dia em que esse reencontrasse sua metade. Jorge ficou ali sozinho como pediu enquanto todos seguiram para o campo de flores onde Fred seria enterrado.

Jorge sentia seu corpo ser abraçado, era bom não estar sozinho. Ele dormiu por algumas horas e agora seu corpo estava acordando com aquele abraço forte que ele recebia, estava escuro lá fora, olhando pela janela só era possível ver as luzes ao longe no local onde Fred seria enterrado. Jorge finalmente voltou a si e por um momento congelou... Quem estava ali com ele em silêncio, abraçando seu corpo se todos estavam no enterro de Fred??

\- Sou eu, vim aqui pra te buscar - uma voz soou ao seu ouvido.

Jorge entrou em Pânico e Instintivamente empurrou a pessoa que o abraçava pra fora da cama enquanto ele mesmo caia no chão do outro lado super assustado.

\- Droga Jorge, isso doeu! - ele resmungou.

Finalmente Jorge conseguiu ver quem estava ali com ele naquele momento.

\- Lino?? - ele reconheceu ainda surpreso - Lino o que você está fazendo aqui?? - Jorge continuava no chão mas o pânico já tinha passado deixando espaço para a surpresa.

\- O que você acha que estou fazendo aqui?? Eu vim pra ver como você está! Agora se arruma, ainda dá tempo de chegarmos ao enterro do Fred, eu vim te buscar pra ir! - Lino se levantava com dificuldade - Droga Jorge, eu acabei de fugir do St. Mungus e é assim que você me recebe?? Eu fiquei em coma dois dias direto por causa do Sectumsempra que eu levei e você me recebe na porrada?

Lino Jordan era um grande amigo de Fred e Jorge, costumava ser o narrador das partidas de quadribol de Hogwarts,ajudou durante a guerra com as transmissões do observatório Potter e lutou na batalha com eles. Lino ficou por muito tempo longe mas ainda assim sempre deu um jeito de ajudá-los com a divulgação de notícias sobre Voldemort. Ele era uma pessoa importante para ambos os gêmeos, na época de escola chegou até se juntar com eles nas suas traquinagens e invenções mas acabou se mudando para outro país deixando os gêmeos profundamente tristes.

\- Lino, eu não vou sair daqui - Jorge levantava se preparando para voltar pra cama quando Lino e puxou pela mão. - Lino me solta! Eu já disse que eu não vou a lugar nenhum caralho! - Jorge estava começando a ficar nervoso.

\- Você vai sim Jorge e sabe o por que? - Lino aumentou seu tom de voz sem soltar a mão do ruivo - Você vai no funeral do seu irmão por que ele era o SEU IRMÃO! Eu não vou deixar você se trancar aqui nesse quarto pelo resto da sua vida, você não vai sumir do mundo como tentou da outra vez - Lino falava firme fazendo Jorge relembrar o passado - Eu estou aqui com você e dessa vez não tem nada que me faça ir embora! Nem um Sectumsempra me segurou, não vai ser você que vai! - Ele puxava Jorge para o banheiro, o ruivo estava sem reação.

\- Jorge, Fred sempre te amou e vai continuar a te amar onde quer que ele esteja, você tem uma família que te ama, amigos que te amam e eu tô aqui por você assim como eles! Todos nós sabemos o quanto você está sofrendo e justamente por isso não vamos te deixar, por favor vem comigo - ele parou de despir Jorge e o Abraçou - eu sei que tá doendo, sei que tá doendo muito mas você precisa se despedir do seu irmão, eu estou aqui com você e não vou te deixar.

Lino Jordan entrou na vida dos irmãos Weasley pouco tempo depois deles começarem a frequentar Hogwarts. Desde o início os três se deram tão bem que Fred ficou muito impressionado quando Jorge baixou todos as barreiras que ele sempre teve em relação aos outro e deixou que Lino visse a pessoa sensível que ele era e não só aquele Jorge brincalhão que os outros conheciam. Antes da batalha final Fred fez Lino prometer que se algo acontecesse consigo, ele cuidaria de Jorge para ele e Lino nunca quebraria uma promessa feita a Fred.

Jorge se permitiu chorar nos braços de seu amigo, não era um choro mudo era um choro alto cheio de dor e tristeza, um choro que estava escondido sem ter com quem sair. Lino sabia que sem Fred, Jorge iria começar a entrar em uma bolha e ele não permitiria que isso acontecesse novamente com Jorge, dessa fez ele ficaria do seu lado e só sairia se o mesmo pedisse para ele ir embora.

\- Dói tanto... Dói tanto Lino - Jorge continuava no abraço apertado. - Eu não sei o que fazer!!

\- Dói não é?? Eu sei que dói mas eu vou te falar uma coisa - Lino segurou o rosto de Jorge e o olhou diretamente nos olhos - Nós só sentimos saudades de pessoas que nos fizeram bem, só sentimos a dor da partida de pessoas que foram importantes, então começa a pensar dessa forma: Se dói tanto assim quer dizer que Fred realmente era alguém importante por que se não do contrário, você não sentiria nada e isso sim seria muito triste. Então pega essa dor que você está sentindo e chora, chora tudo que tem pra chorar, grita tudo que tiver pra gritar até você ficar sem voz, faça tudo ao extremo pra que você se sinta aliviado, mas depois disso tudo uma coisa eu te garanto: a paz virá para sua mente e para o seu coração, por que após o luto virá a celebração da vida e vai ser nesse momento que suas lágrimas virão em forma de alegria por relembrar todos os bons momentos que vocês tiveram a oportunidade de ter juntos - Lino beijou a testa de Jorge e o Abraçou novamente.

Toda a família Weasley se reunia naquele campo florido, se não fosse pela ocasião e pelo tempo tão escuro mesmo ainda no fim de tarde, seria uma ótima paisagem para uma foto em família. Além da família Weasley algumas outras pessoas ligadas a Fred comparecerem, a maioria alunos como Neville, Luna, Dino entre vários outros e também alguns professores incluindo a Diretora Minerva que fez questão de relembrar como Fred era querido por todos, ela ainda conseguiu arrancar uma pequena risada de todo mundo quando relembrou o episódio dos fogos no Salão principal dizendo que poderia até ter feito alguma coisa para puni-los ou ajudar a St Umbridge mas que ela estava ocupada demais rindo e aplaudindo os irmãos pela audácia.

Foi um momento tenso quando Percy Weasley chegou, ninguém imaginava que ele estaria ali, durante todos os anos da luta contra Voldemort ele esteve boicotando e ridicularizando todos aqueles que apoiavam a Dumbledore e quem quer que fosse nessa história de Lorde das trevas ressurgindo, inclusive chegou a ficar contra a própria família os ridicularizando-os, mas naquele dia Percy Weasley apareceu no velório se ajoelhando ao lado do caixão do seu irmão e pedindo perdão para todos os seus familiares. Se tem uma coisa que os Weasleys tinham era um coração bom, eles perdoaram Percy que demostrou estar totalmente arrependido e o deixaram ficar ali com eles.

Já estava chegando o final da tarde, o horário que Fred seria enterrado e todos começavam a se preparar quando se surpreenderam ao Ver Jorge chegando ao lado de Lino. Jorge parecia melhor, ainda estava muito abatido mas pelo menos tinha saído de dentro do quarto e trocado de roupa. Todos ficaram em silêncio e apenas olhavam enquanto os dois rapazes seguiam direto para o caixão de Fred.

Jorge e Lino pararam ao lado do corpo de Fred que parecia estar ali apenas descansando depois de um dia corrido. Lágrimas se formaram nos olhos de Lino, ele soltou Jorge para poder dar um beijo de despedida na testa de seu amigo.

\- Da próxima vez que nos encontrarmos eu vou chutar seu traseiro por ter ido embora rápido demais você tá me entendendo? - Lino disse olhando diretamente para Fred imaginando que essa hora ele estaria do outro lado passando a mão no traseiro já sentindo a dor. - Vou deixar você levar essa foto só por que vou com a sua cara, você tem me pedido uma cópia a tempos e eu nunca te dei, pode levar a original que eu ficarei com a cópia - Lino colocou embaixo da Varinha que estava na Mão de Fred uma foto deles três, a foto em movimento foi tirada no dia do início do torneio Tribuxo enquanto os já envelhecidos Fred e Jorge rolavam no chão e Lino entrava no meio deles para tentar separa-los mas acabava apanhando mais do que ambos juntos.

Lino se afastou se encaminhando até os Weasley deixando Jorge ali para ter seu momento.

\- Droga Fred - lágrimas desciam de seus olhos enquanto ele olhava para o irmão, Jorge se abaixava para abraçar o corpo dele - Foi golpe baixo fazer Lino prometer que cuidaria de mim, sabia que ele veio se arrastando até aqui? - Jorge conversava com seu irmão - Que Merlin me perdoe mas por um momento eu quase morri de susto achando que você tinha voltado dos mortos e estava me abraçando! - Ele sorriu ao lembrar a cena - Sabe, por um momento eu quis que aquilo fosse verdade, mas eu sei que isso não tem como acontecer. Irmão, eu te amo... Eu sei que se fosse eu no seu lugar, gostaria que você seguisse em frente e é isso que vou lutar pra fazer! Sabe aquela música trouxa que gostávamos de ouvir? Ela sempre me lembrará de você.

Jorge começou a cantar a música para seu irmão acreditando que ele ouviria onde quer que ele estivesse:

Wouldyouknowmyname

Será que você saberia o meu nome

If I sawyouinHeaven?

Se eu te visse no Paraíso?

Woulditbethesame

Será que as coisas seriam iguais

If I sawyouinHeaven?

Se eu te visse no paraíso?

Imustbestrong

Eu preciso ser forte

Andcarryon

E seguir em frente

'Cause IknowIdon'tbelong

Por que eu sei que não pertenço

HereinHeaven

Ao paraíso

Wouldyouholdmyhand

Será que você seguraria a minha mão

If I sawyouinHeaven?

Se eu te visse no paraíso?

Wouldyouhelpmestand

Será que você me ajudaria a levantar

If I sawyouinHeaven?

Se eu te visse no paraíso?

I'llfindmyway

Eu encontrei meu caminho

Throughnightandday

Pela noite e pelo dia

'Cause IknowI justcan'tstay

Porque eu sei que não posso ficar

HereinHeaven

Aqui no paraíso

Todos ouviam tudo que Jorge dizia em silêncio mas era impossível não ouvir os barulhos dos soluços dados por todos que tentavam mas não conseguiam controlar as lágrimas.

-Saiba que você além de ser meu irmão você é minha alma gêmea, você está levando contigo metade de mim mas a metade que vai ficar lutará pra honrar sua memória e ser incrível como sempre sonhamos que seríamos, leva com você essa nossa foto, foi tirada pelo papai no dia que inventamos nossa primeira "gemialidade"- Jorge colocou a foto de baixo da varinha de Fred, ao lado da foto que Lino tinha deixado - Foi uma pena termos que destruí-la antes que ela destruísse a casa inteira. - Jorge depositou um beijo na face de seu irmão e se levantou.

-Pericullum-Jorge apontou a varinha para o céu lançando várias faíscas vermelhas.

-Pericullum-Todos repetiram o gesto de Jorge fazendo com que a noite escura se iluminasse com aquelas faíscas avermelhadas.

Enquanto o céu se iluminava o caixão de Fred se fechava magicamente e seguia para seu local de descanso.

Após a sepultura ser selada e várias flores aparecerem em cima junto com uma foto de Fred, todos abaixaram as varinhas. Jorge foi ao encontro de seus pais e ficou lá abraçado com eles por bastante tempo. A tristeza continuava no coração de todos mas quem estava ali naquele momento sentia que onde quer que Fred estivesse, ele estaria em paz e muito feliz de ser honrado por todos que ele sempre amou.

Naquele momento todos sentiam que deveriam honrar a memória de todos que perderam a vida durante a guerra e que a melhor forma de fazer isso seria seguindo em frente e escolhendo o próprio destino!


End file.
